One Day More
by Vali-V
Summary: When Draco finds out his wife has cheated on him, his entire world falls apart. Can it be put back together? It's going to take a special kind of person to love someone like him. EWE, Post-Hogwarts


**A/N Hello everyone this is my very first fanfiction I hope you like it.**

 **I'll see you at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's world or characters... DUH!**

"You fucking slag!" I yelled to Astoria's face.

I just found her having sex with another man in my own house. They had been having an affair for 3 years. 3 long years of sneaking around right under my nose. Hurt as one of my first feelings. But right now I was simmering in rage to cover up my hurt.

"How fucking dare you I gave you my everything, everything the moment we got married. I never looked at another woman and I find you here having sex with another wasn't just a one time thing it was for three fucking years!"

She had tears in her eyes now. I could see the mist gathering in the corners of her eyes, staring up at me mournfully while I continued on my angry and hurt tirade.

"Don't you dare fucking cry Astoria don't you fucking dare, I can't believe you I really just can't believe you I was with you through everything. I was the perfect husband. I came home from work every day to have supper with you even if the next day I had double the work, I never ever raised my voice to you even when I was so so very close and the worst part is we have a fucking child. We have a fucking kid, a fucking son Astoria!" I yelled. My voice vibrated around the mostly silent room. It just added to the anger I was currently feeling.

She was openly crying now. Tears sliding down her face making wet trails. She just shook her head without speaking. Her tears did nothing but annoy me. It didn't make me have any sort of compassion for her.

"Why I just want to know why," I asked. I couldn't keep the rawness of my emotions of the question. Why. Why was such a simple word for such a heinous act. Why couldn't even sum up what I really wanted to say.

She sniffles her tears. Her face had gone red and blotchy from her crying. It takes the longest time before she speaks again. The silence does nothing but fuel my rage.

"I'm so sorry," her voice is heavily choked from her tears. Her simple declaration does nothing for me. It just makes me snap.

"NO! You do not get to say you're sorry. Sorry is if you break my mom's ancient vase not when you cheat on me for four years!" I yell. It felt good to yell. Yelling was giving me an outlet to really express myself now. "I can't even look at you right now."

She simply looks at me, hurt and confused. Like I was the one to blame for my own anger. Not her and her adulterous ways.

"Go," I said flatly. She looks at me, wide eyed, not really comprehending the word I'd just uttered.

"Go to your room and pack your stuff you're leaving I'm going to the ministry and getting divorce papers."

This makes her stop crying. She just stares at me gaping like a fish out of water.

"NO!" she screams at me shrilly.

She grabs on to my arm, her fingers digging deeply into my skin. I could feel the bite of her fingernails leaving marks on my skin. I shove her off roughly. She catches her balance easily enough.

"No please, no. It was an accident. I'm sorry I love you please, no," her words come out jumbled as she begs. I half expect her to fall to her knees as part of the process. Not that it would make it any better for her. My mind is set. I'm so angry I can't even see straight. Red tinges the edge of my vision as I stare down at the woman who was once my wife.

"You fucking bitch, don't you ever say that don't you ever say those words to me wasn't an accident, four years is not an accident," I spat hatefully. She just looks up at me, tears starting to run down her face again.

"Dinky!" I yell into the empty room. A second later with an audible snap of the sound of apparating, my house elf appears in front of us.

"Yes, Draco?" the house elf asks. I allow him to call me Draco because I didn't like him calling me master. It reminds me far too much of Voldemort. The nightmares of those years long ago have never quite gone away. It easy enough to keep them buried if certain procedures were followed.

"Dinky get all of Asturias things. Pack it up, put in bags, boxes, actually I don't care. Just get all her stuff out off here," I said looking at the House Elf suddenly feeling a lot calmer. I had a plan in place. As long as the plan was carried out, I was going to be happy.

"NO!" Astoria yells to Dinky. The Elf just looks to me for instruction. It gives me a smug satisfied feeling of being in control once again.

"You don't need to obey her Dinky," I said calmly. Astoria's face contorts in rage at seeing the Elf obeying me and not her. A look of horror starts to dawn over her face as Dinky turns to me, and only me.

"Oh Draco Sir, Dinky is very grateful. Dinky, Finky, Fobby snotface and friends don't like Mistress. When Pocsy told Dinky that Mistress was sleeping with other man I was to tell you, but mistress forbade Dinky and all house elves not to. Dinky is very sorry Sir, please forgive Dinky and other house elves I cannot live with myself if master is mad at Dinky," Dinky bows lowly to me. I fought back the grim smile of satisfaction watching Astoria sink deeper and deeper into trouble.

"I forgive you and all the other house elves. I'm going to the ministry to pick up divorce papers and when I get back I want all Astoria's stuff packed an out of the manor," I give Dinky his orders. Dinky bowed again to me. Even though he hid it well, there's a small smirk on his face. I can tell he's just as pleased with the news of his Mistress leaving, as I now am.

"Draco please no please don't do this," Astoria tries to plead with me. It simply falls on deaf ears now. My mind's made up. Nothing she can do or say now will change that.

"Master is divorcing mistress," Dinky's tone makes it a statement, not a question. "Oh bad Dinky, must not ask questions."

"No it is fine Dinky, I'm getting divorce papers and then I'll be back," I reassured the Elf.

"You filthy house elf don't touch my stuff, don't touch any of it!" Astoria finally catches on that this is really happening. Gone are the tears and now her tears are stained red with anger. She points a finger to Dinky, her chest heaving in indignity.

"Dinky does not need to obey you, Dinky obeys master Draco," Dinky turned to Astoria with the smirk from before getting bigger on his face.

Without waiting for a word for Astoria, I walk over to the floo. Grabbing a handful of powder I look into the floo.

"Ministry of Magic!" I threw powder onto the ground. In a flash of green I'm taken from my home and stepping into the Ministry of Magic.

I stepped out of the floo and walk towards the elevator. The late evening business of everyone moving around was busy as always. People nodded towards me as I ducked and weaved through the crowd. In the short space it took me to get to the elevator, it felt like I'd just walked the length of the building. I got in the elevator and the only person in there was Harry Potter.

"Potter," I acknowledged him with a small nod.

"Hey Malfoy," Potter gave me a small smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going home early?"

Potter and I have a weird acquaintance. Blaise, Potter and I are all Aurors, I wouldn't say Potter and I are friends. But I'd trust him with my life. That still didn't make us friends. Neither did it make us enemies. Just an unusual combination of respect and comradery between old school chums. After all, the guy did save my life.

"My skank of a wife cheated on me," the words spewed out of my mouth before I could stop them. "In my own fucking house."

"Oh," Potter's eyes went wide. It was almost comical at how he was looking at me. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing. "Well I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding I mean you would probably win best husband of the year for the past 13 years if it was a thing."

There were times I wasn't sure if he was pulling my leg or not. But his face looked serious enough that I knew he wasn't screwing with my mind.

"I know," I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair. I could feel it sticking up in every direction. Right now I didn't care about my appearance. Anger had now become bitterness. A horrible deep pit settling in the bottom of my stomach. "But four years is not a fucking mistake accident or misunderstanding."

"FOUR YEARS!?" Potter couldn't keep his voice down. Thankfully we were the only ones in the elevator.

"Yes Potter four fucking years," I grumbled, running my hand through my hair again. "I've done everything for her everything for her and Scorp. I asked her why and she tried to say sorry. She said she loved me can you fucking believe that?"

"My god Malfoy I'm so sorry," Potter said shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't even understand how she could have done that like. Just wow, Malfoy, don't beat yourself up over this. You were the best husband ever, I wish I was that good of a husband. You make all of us look bad."

"Ugh, thanks Potter that means a lot," despite my mood a small but genuine smile creeps onto my face. It was a small beacon of hope right now. That there might be something beyond all the anger of today.

"Wait, so what are you doing here?" Potter looks at me in question with a small tilt of his head.

"Divorce papers," I said shortly. "I'm not dragging this out. I'm done."

There was an awkward, pregnant pause in the elevator as Potter looked at me. He seemed to have something else to say. I could see the process going across his face so clearly. It was a question he wasn't sure how to ask politely.

"But don't you purebloods have that thing where you take till death do us part really seriously?" He finally spat it out.

"You're talking about the pureblood marriage contract?" I was only mildly surprised that he asked. It was a pretty well known fact. Just nobody talked about it. Potter nodded in confirmation. "Yeah that things pretty serious, you can't divorce. But you see me and Astoria forgot that we didn't do it. It just never came up."

And wasn't I thankful about that little oversight right now.

"Oh," Potter looks as relieved as I felt right now. "Well I guess that's good."

"Yeah," I muttered quietly. "Very good."

"Level 6 Marriage and birth," The elevators tinny voice made me jump from my thoughts.

"Well that's me Potter," I offered him a small smile. "Where are you going?"

"Department of Mysteries" Potter gave me the small smile back in return.

He was good like this. Never prying unless you wanted him to. I also knew he'd keep his mouth shut so the rumour mill at work wouldn't get started.

"Hupert case?" I asked casually. Focusing on something else was good. The Hupert case was the bane of our existence at the moment. I had no guilt about not working it right now. I had another case that needed my undivided attention.

"Hupert case," He confirmed with a nod. "Good luck."

I stepped out the elevator, mind already hard and set on my current task. I gave Potter a small wave farewell.

"Later Potter."

"Later Malfoy," his reply could barely be heard as the elevator clanged shut.

I let out a long breath and squared my shoulders before marching down the corridor.

 **A/N that's all now, I'd love to hear some feedback. And a BIG thanks to my great beta IceDragoness1. See you later, Val.**


End file.
